X Men Messenger
by MagnErik
Summary: Histoire partie d'un délire XD Du coup changement d'époque dans cette fic
1. Chapter 1

_Charles Xavier a créé ce groupe.  
Charles Xavier a ajouté Raven Darhölme, Hank McCoy et Alex Summers au groupe.  
Charles Xavier a renommé ce groupe X-Men.  
_**Alex Summers : **Wow. Un groupe Messenger. _** Charles Xavier **_je ne savais pas que tu avais un compte …  
_Charles Xavier a ajouté Sean Cassidy au groupe.  
Raven Darhölme a défini le pseudo de Raven Darkhölme sur Mystique.  
Mystique a défini le pseudo de Alex Summers sur Havok.  
Havok a défini le pseudo de Sean Cassidy sur Hurleur.  
Charles Xavier a défini son propre pseudo sur Professeur X.  
_**Havok : **Il manque des gens non ?  
**Mystique : **Je crois que Erik n'a pas de compte. Charles, tu ne lui as pas encore montré comment faire ?  
**Professeur X : **Ce crétin ne veut pas.  
**Havok : **Ah dommage.  
_Alex Summers a ajouté Angel Salvadore au groupe.  
Havok a défini le pseudo de Angèle Salavadore sur Angel.  
_**Mystique : **Mais elle n'est pas avec Shaw ?  
**Havok : **Meeerde !  
_Havok a retiré Angèle Salvadore du groupe.  
_**Professeur X : **Voilà, comme ça s'il y a le moindre soucis, vous pouvez l'expliquer ici.  
**Havok : **Coool !  
**Mystique : **Belle initiative, Charles …  
**Hank McCoy : **Très innovant tout ça dis donc …  
_Havok a défini le pseudo de Hank McCoy sur Fauve.  
_**Fauve : **Ah merci, Alex … Cela me touche …  
_Professeur X a défini le pseudo de Fauve sur Beast.  
_**Professeur X : **In English please, it's better …  
**Mystique : **Dommage que Erik ne veuille pas avoir de compte …  
_Professeur X a ajouté Erik Lehnsherr au groupe.  
_**Havok : **AH  
_Erik Lehnsherr a quitté le groupe.  
_**Professeur X : ***facepalm*  
**Mystique : **Il nous aime pas .. ? :'(  
**Professeur X : **Je ne sais pas, Raven …  
_Professeur X a ajouté Erik Lehnsherr au groupe.  
Mystique a défini le pseudo de Erik Lehnsherr sur Magneto.  
Professeur X a défini le pseudo de Magneto sur Erik.  
_**Mystique : **Roh mais Charles t'es pas drôle !  
_Erik a défini le pseudo de Beast sur Boule de poils.  
Erik a défini le pseudo de Mystique sur Bleue.  
Erik a défini le pseudo de Professeur X sur Télépathe.  
_**Bleue : **Wsh, c'est quoi ton problème ? C'est raciste ce surnom !  
**Erik : **Bah quoi ? Tu es bleue non ?  
**Havok : **Boule de poils ! XD  
**Boule de poils : **Erik, tu veux crever comment ?  
_Erik a défini son propre pseudo sur Allemand.  
Havok a défini le pseudo de Allemand sur Juif.  
_**Juif : **J'ai un bout de métal dans mes doigts. Il se passe quoi si malheureusement il venait à tuer Alex ?  
**Télépathe : **Vous me désespérez …  
**Juif : **C'est quoi ce surnom de merde ?  
_Juif a défini son propre pseudo sur Allemand-Juif.  
_**Havok : **T'es Juif ! On s'en fout que tu sois Allemand !  
**Allemand-Juif : **Bah pas moi …  
_Allemand-Juif a défini le pseudo de télépathe sur Charles 3.  
_**Mystique : **JE LE SAVAIS !  
**Charles 3 : **Erik … Cela devait rester secret …  
**Havok : **Wow ! Trooop bien ! Bon par contre, Sean est mort ou quoi ?  
**Hurleur : **J'avais la flemme …  
**Charles 3 : **C'est gênant …  
_Charles 3 a défini son propre pseudo sur Charles.  
Charles a défini le pseudo de Allemand-Juif sur Erik.  
_**Erik : **Oh j'ai un surnom pour toi Charles !  
_Erik a défini le pseudo de Charles sur Charly.  
Charly a quitté le groupe.  
_**Mystique : **Tu l'as vexé. Il n'a pas aimé …  
_Erik a rajouté Charles Xavier au groupe.  
_**Charly : **Fausse manip … Désolé …  
_Erik a ajouté Sebastian Shaw au groupe.  
_**Charly : **ERIK ? TU FOUS QUOI LA ?  
**Sebastian Shaw : **Bonjour.  
_Charly a retiré Sebastian Shaw du groupe.  
_**Erik : **Cela aurait pu être drôle … XD  
**Charly : **Non !  
_Mystique a ajouté Azazel au groupe.  
_**Charly : **Raven, comment tu le connais ?  
**Azazel : **Eh eh …  
**Mystique : **…  
_Erik a retiré Azazel du groupe.  
_**Erik : **Il n'est pas un X-Men !  
**Havok : ***bouffe des chips*  
**Charly : ***a des envies de meurtre*  
**Erik : **Bah alors Charles ?  
**Charly : **Ta gueule.  
**Mystique : ***bouffe des chips aussi*  
**Charly : **Et après tu vas faire des fixations sur ton physique ?  
**Mystique : **J'aime t'embêter, frangin !  
**Havok : **Hein ? Charles, t'es le frère de Raven ?  
**Mystique : **De cœur. Pas de sang.  
**Charly : **Je l'ai recueillie. Elle était toute seule et elle cherchait à manger.  
_Erik a défini le pseudo de Charly sur Bon Samaritain.  
_**Bon Samaritain : **Cela t'amuse ?  
**Erik : **XD  
_Mystique a défini le pseudo de Bon Samaritain sur Charly __.  
_**Charly **: Ah merci, Raven.  
**Mystique : **Pas de quoi 😉  
_Erik a quitté le groupe.  
_**Charly **: Pourquoi il est parti encore .. ?  
_Charly __ a ajouté Erik Lehnsherr au groupe.  
_**Erik : **…  
**Charly **: Erik ? Ca ne va pas ?  
**Erik : **  
**Charly **** : **Ok … Erik ?  
**Erik : **Je ne suis pas trop groupe …  
**Charly **** : **Tu pourrais faire un petit effort … Pour moi 😊  
**Erik : **C'est bien parce que tu me le demandes Charles …  
**Havok : **Vous êtes en couple depuis quand ?  
**Charly **: Très peu de temps en fait …  
**Erik : **Je ne peux pas voir vos emoticônes …  
_Charly __ a défini son propre pseudo sur Charly.  
_**Mystique : **Donc, on arrête les smileys ?  
**Charly : **C'est ça. Erik ne peut pas les voir.  
**Havok : **T'as quoi comme téléphone Erik ?  
**Erik : **Un IPhone 3S et on rigole pas !  
**Havok : **Bah Charles ne peut pas t'offrir un IPhone XR ?  
**Charly : ***soupire*  
**Havok : **J'ai compris okay.  
**Erik : **S'il avait voulu m'en offrir un je ne m'en serais pas acheté un tu ne crois pas ?  
**Havok : **Hum sûrement.  
**Charly : **Je tiens juste à signaler que nous sommes dans la même pièce à nous envoyer des messages … 


	2. Chapter 2

Charles – Erik  
**Charles : **J'espère que tu feras l'effort quand même de participer aux discussions de groupe …

**Erik : **Je t'ai dit que je le ferais …

**Charles : **J'espère …

**Erik : **Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

**Charles : **Si mais parfois je t'accorde ma confiance et tu fais n'importe quoi …

**Erik : **Je galère encore un peu mais cela devrait aller …

**Charles : **Je t'aiderais si tu veux …

**Erik : **Tu m'as déjà beaucoup aidé tu sais ?  
Je ne connaissais pas les réseaux sociaux je te rappelle

**Charles : **C'est vrai …

**Erik : **Et désolé d'avoir révélé notre secret …

**Charles : **Pas de soucis .. Raven le savait en fait …  
Elle m'a questionné ..

**Erik : **Ah …

**Charles : **On se voit toute à l'heure pour l'entraînement ? ?

**Erik : **Avec plaisir … professeur …


	3. Chapter 3

Charles-Raven  
**Raven : **On se donne des surnoms ?  
**Charles : **Si cela peut t'amuser …  
_Raven a défini le pseudo de Charles sur Frangin.  
Raven a défini son propre pseudo sur Mystique.  
_**Frangin : **Okay si tu veux …  
**Mystique : **Tu peux changer aussi …  
**Frangin : **Bof. Ca me va en fait.  
**Mystique : **D'accord. Et donc, Erik et toi c'est récent ?  
**Frangin : **Oui. On voulait le dire après tout ça en fait …  
**Mystique : **De toute façon, on vous soupçonnait tous …  
**Frangin : **Curieux comme vous êtes cela ne m'étonne même pas !  
**Mystique : **Vous avez déjà baisé ?  
**Frangin : **Cela ne te regarde pas !  
**Mystique : **Roh ! T'es pas drôle !  
**Frangin : **Je sais. C'est mon troisième prénom. Charles Francis PasDrôle Xavier.  
**Mystique : **Haha ! Très drôle …  
**Frangin : **Je vais faire l'entraînement de Erik. A plus !  
**Mystique : **A plus.


	4. Chapter 4

Hank-Raven

**Hank : **Tu le savais pour Erik et Charles ?  
**Raven : **T'es aveugle ? Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se tourner autour …  
**Hank : **Je ne suis pas aveugle. Ni sourd d'ailleurs …  
**Raven : **Hein ?  
**Hank : **Je comprends mieux c'était quoi les bruits provenant de la chambre de Charles.  
**Raven : **Oh bordel le petit cachottier …  
**Hank : **Il ne se cachait pas ! J'ai failli me faire planter par le tisonnier de leur cheminée !  
**Raven : **AH !  
**Hank : **Beurk … Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer Charles avec Erik ! ERIK QUOI !  
**Raven : **C'est vrai que dit comme ça c'est choquant …  
**Hank : **Et toi cela ne te fait rien ?  
**Raven : **Bah si … Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi ?  
**Hank : **Bah je ne sais pas. En informer ton frère ?  
**Raven : **Oh salut Charles. Au fait, je suis en kiff total sur ton mec. Bonne journée hein ! Non mais oh, je ne vais pas lui dire !  
**Hank : **Bah personne ne le saura. A part Erik, peut-être ?  
**Raven : ***triste*  
**Hank : **Je suis désolé pour toi Raven …  
**Raven : **J'ai des chose importantes à faire. Bye !  
**Hank : **Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Erik – Raven :  
**Raven : **Tu lui trouves quoi à mon frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il de plus que je n'aie pas ?  
**Erik : **Tu m'ennuies …  
**Raven : **Tu sais, il y a certaines choses que je peux te donner mais pas Charles. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
**Erik : **Raven, je m'en fiche. J'aime ton frère et puis c'est tout. Fin de l'histoire !  
**Raven : **Pourquoi Charles ? Tu n'aurais pas pu tomber amoureux de Hank ?  
**Erik : **Non. Charles est plus beau que Hank, désolé.  
**Raven : **Et si cela se terminait mal ?  
**Erik : **Bon, Raven, stop. Je suis avec ton frère, point final. Cette discussion est inutile ..  
**Raven : **Tu le sais que je t'aime n'est-ce pas ?  
**Erik : **Oui je le sais et cela me touche profondément mais désolé, j'aime les garçons.  
**Raven : **Mais pourquoi ?  
**Erik : **Demande ça à mes hormones pas à moi !  
**Raven : **Hormones de Erik, pourquoi aimer un homme ?  
**Erik : **Tu es ridicule, Raven. Je te pensais beaucoup plus intelligente …  
**Raven : **Oh désolé, Mr Lehnsherr de ne pas répondre à vos attentes.  
**Erik : **Tu es exaspérante. Continue comme ça et je te bloque …  
**Raven : **Tu ne sais pas comment faire je parie !  
**Erik : **Charles m'a tout montré, idiote !  
**Raven : **Tu sais, la prochaine fois, contrôle-toi quand tu baises mon frère. Hank a failli se faire planter par le tisonnier de votre cheminée.  
**Erik : **Qui t'a dit que c'était moi l'actif ?  
**Raven : **Charles n'est pas comme ça ! C'est toi le pervers !  
**Erik : **Si tu savais les images érotiques qu'ils m'envoient autant par la pensée que par message …  
**Raven : ***choquée x3000*  
**Erik : **Ouais je sais. Ton frère n'est pas tel que tu le pensais cela doit te choquer …  
**Raven : **C'est toi qui l'a perverti !  
**Erik : **C'est étrange parce qu'il faisait ça avec tous ses petit-amis …  
**Raven : **Je le savais qu'il utilisait sa télépathie pour draguer !  
**Erik : **Quand tu as un pouvoir comme le sien, pourquoi s'en priver ?  
**Raven : **Ouais bref … Mais faites gaffe la prochaine fois ! Et soyez plus silencieux aussi !  
**Erik : **Roh ça va …  
**Raven : **Non ça va pas ! Entendre mon frère gémir de plaisir avec toi, c'est très peu agréable pour mes oreilles !  
**Erik : **Serais-tu sensible, Raven ?  
**Raven : **… Bâtard !  
Erik Lehnsherr vous a bloqué.


	6. Chapter 6

Charles – Erik :  
**Charles : **Pourquoi tu as bloqué ma sœur ?  
**Erik : **Elle me soûlait …  
**Charles : **C'est pas une bonne raison, Erik !  
_Erik a défini le pseudo de Charles sur Mon Ange.  
_**Mon Ange : **Tu crois que cela change quelque chose ?  
_Erik a défini son propre pseudo sur Magneto.  
_**Magneto : **Pourquoi pas après tout ?  
**Mon Ange : **Tu n'es pas possible toi !  
**Magneto : **Moi aussi je t'aime.  
**Mon Ange : **ERIK !  
**Magneto : **Présent ?  
**Mon Ange : **Être sérieux quelques minutes c'est trop te demander ?  
**Magneto : **Ouais … Je n'aime pas être sérieux avec toi. J'adore quand on délire …  
**Mon Ange : **… Sinon, tu penses quoi de l'article que je t'ai envoyé ?  
**Magneto : **Sur le principe actif-passif ?  
**Mon Ange : **Oui.  
**Magneto : **Sans vouloir être prétentieux, je préfère être l'actif. J'adore te voir te tordre de plaisir sous mes gestes …  
**Mon Ange : **…  
**Magneto : **Serais-tu gêné, mon cœur ?  
**Mon Ange : **Erik, moi, j'adore t'entendre hurler mon nom en fait …  
**Magneto : **AH  
**Mon Ange : **Je suis actuellement dans la même pièce qu'Alex, les jambes croisées. Comment tu fais pour m'exciter par message .. ?  
**Magneto : **Parce que tu es excité actuellement ? Attends, bouge pas j'arrive, mon télépathe adoré !


	7. Chapter 7

Groupe X-Men

**Charly : **Bon, vu que désormais je suis condamné à être en fauteuil roulant, je préfère rester dans ma chambre allongé sur mon lit plutôt que de galérer à me déplacer dans le manoir …  
_Charly a retiré Erik Lehnsherr du groupe.  
Charly a retiré Raven Darhölme du groupe.  
_**Havok : **Nous avons perdu deux soldats au combat … C'est triste !  
**Charly : **C'est la vie, Alex …  
**Hurleur : **Mais rassurez-moi l'école va ouvrir quand même ?  
**Charly : **Oui elle ouvrira dès la semaine prochaine, Sean. Et vous aurez peut-être même de nouveaux camarades.  
**Havok : **Trop bien ça !  
**Boule de poils : **Je n'arrive pas à y croire que Raven nous ait lâché pour ce bellâtre d'allemand à la noix !  
**Charly : **…  
**Boule de poils : **Oups ! Désolé Charles …  
**Charly : **…  
**Havok : **Ah bah bravo ! Tu l'as blessé !  
_Charly a ajouté Moira MacTaggert au groupe.  
_**Moira : **Pourquoi m'intégrer dans votre groupe, Charles ?  
**Charly : **Pour que vous me promettiez que vous ne révélerez rien à vos supérieurs …  
**Moira : **Comptez sur moi, Charles ! Je ne dirais à personne où vous êtes ni qui vous êtes !  
**Charly : **Merci, ma chère.  
**Havok : **Non mais c'est l'intru !  
**Charly : **Erik, sors de ce corps. Alex, elle n'est pas une intru d'accord ?  
_Havok a défini le pseudo de Moira MacTaggert sur CIA.  
_**Charly : **Si cela t'amuse …  
_Hurleur a ajouté Erik Lehnsherr au groupe.  
Charly a retiré Erik Lehnsherr du groupe.  
_**Hurleur : **Mais !  
**Charly : **Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cet homme !  
**Boule de poils : **Bah alors arrête de murmurer son nom dans ton sommeil !  
**Charly : **Hank, bordel ! C'était un secret !  
**Boule de poils : **Merde … Désolé.  
_Charly a ajouté Erik Lehnsherr au groupe.  
_**Erik : **Heu … Qu'est-ce que je fous encore ici ?  
**Havok : **Charles pense trop à toi. Il ne peut pas t'oublier, tu t'es emparé de son cœur !  
**Erik : **Ok … Soit.  
**Boule de poils : **Oh non, l'enfoiré de service est de retour !  
**Erik : **Si je dérange je peux partir aussi …  
**Charly : **Non tu restes, idiot ! Hank, c'est moi qui décide, c'est mon groupe !  
_Charly s'est nommé administrateur du groupe.  
_**Havok : **C'est pas un peu prétentieux ça ?  
_Erik a ajouté Raven Darkhölme, Azazel, Ripitide, Angèle Salvadore et Emma Frost au groupe.  
_**Havok : **Hé ! Faites un groupe à part wsh !  
_Erik a défini son propre pseudo sur Magneto.  
Erik a défini le pseudo de Emma Frost sur Reine Blanche.  
Erik a défini le pseudo de Angèle Salvadore sur Angèle.  
_**Magneto : **C'est un avantage pour vous. Comme ça, vous savez ce qu'on fait …  
_Charly a renommé le groupe Mutants.  
_**Magneto : **Encore désolé pour la balle, Charles. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.  
**Charly : **A ton avis, connard ?  
**Havok : **Euh … Chouette une dispute de couple. Sean, on passe PV j'ai un truc à te dire.  
**Hurleur : **Ok. Tchao les nazes !  
**Raven : **Sympa … Je garde mon ancien nom, Erik ?  
_Erik a défini le pseudo de Raven sur Mystique.  
_**Mystique : **Merci !  
**Charly : **…  
**Magneto : **Quoi Charles ?  
**Boule de poils : **Il ne répondra pas. Il pleure sur son lit.  
**Magneto : **Merde ! Fais chier ! Charles …  
**Boule de poils : **C'est pas à cause de toi, imbécile …


	8. Chapter 8

Erik – Charles

**Magneto : **Charly .. ?  
**Mon Ange : **…  
**Magneto : **Tu m'en veux ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ?  
**Mon Ange : **Ramène-moi ma sœur au manoir … Et reviens … Mais bien sûr tu ne le feras pas …  
**Magneto : **Je t'aime mais j'ai pris une décision, Charles.  
**Mon Ange : **Je sais, idiot …  
**Magneto : **Charles, je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles éternellement …  
**Mon Ange : **Il fallait réfléchir avant, Erik. Maintenant, il est trop tard.  
**Magneto : **Il n'est jamais trop tard, Charles. Laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que je tiens encore à toi.  
**Mon Ange : **Une seule Erik. Ne la gâche pas …  
**Magneto : **Je la conserve précautionneusement. Rassure-toi.  
_Magneto a défini le pseudo de Mon Ange sur Charles.  
_**Charles : **?  
**Magneto : **En attendant que ça ailles mieux entre nous …  
**Charles : **Cela n'ira jamais mieux, imbécile !  
**Magneto : **… Charles …  
**Charles : **A moins que tu n'aies d'autres sottises à me dire … J'ai une future école à gérer moi !  
**Magneto : **…  
**Charles : **Au revoir, Erik.  
_Charles vous a bloqué. _


End file.
